Vegita as a Cat
by linainverse2005
Summary: PG13 because of bad language later int the story. As for the story line, I think the title says it all... (Finished)
1. Vegita's Trouble Begins

Chapter 1- Vegita's Trouble Begins...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ. (but maybe that's a good thing! ^-^;;) I also don't own Angie. She is her own person, and Jeff is a jerk. I do, however, own the idea for this story, and I also own Pan's cat.   
  
Author's Note: I don't know what dark recesses of my mind this crawled out of... This isn't intended to be a Vegita bashing fic, or a Pan bashing one, although it may seem like it at first. It's just a very interesting way to get Vegita with someone who is better than Bulma. And Pan is not intended to be the villian here, or to seem like a bad person.   
  
Vegita turned off the gravity and walked out of the gravity room. He'd been training for almost three hours now, and he needed a drink. He hoped Gohan's brat wasn't in the kitchen. Gohan and Videl were off on another honeymoon, wasting time just sitting around instead of training, so Pan and her little cat were staying with them. Vegita was training extra hard to avoid them.   
Vegita walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and looked for something to drink.   
"Vegita?"   
Great. It was Pan, the one he was trying to avoid. He turned around and faced the ten-year-old quarter saiyan. "What do you want?"  
"Have you seen Sno?"  
What was this girl talking about? It was summer, why would he have seen snow?  
"You know, my cat?" asked Pan.  
Oh. "No." Vegita turned around and got a bottle of water from the fridge and walked away. He was surprised that Bra wasn't with Pan. He suspected Bra was searching somewhere else.  
"If you see him let me know, okay?"  
Vegita grunted. He gulped the water down quickly and went back into the gravity room. He realized that he'd left the door open when he went to get a drink. He closed the door behind him and turned on the gravity. As he felt the effects of the gravity, he heard a strange noise, like an animal in pain. He turned off the gravity and went to investigate. In the far corner of the room, he saw a cat. Pan's cat, lying very still.   
Vegita walked out of the gravity room. Soon he found Pan. "I found your cat."  
"Really? Where is he?" asked Pan excitedly.   
"In the gravity room."  
Pan ran off to get her cat.   
A few minutes later… "VEGITA!!!" screamed Bulma.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?" screamed Vegita.  
"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!"   
"Tch," muttered Vegita. He went up to Pan's room, were Pan was standing behind Bulma, holding her dead cat, tears streaking her face, and Bulma looked very P.O.ed.   
"Vegita! What did you do to the poor cat?" demanded Bulma.  
"Nothing. I didn't know the thing was in the gravity room when I turned it on."  
"Well, Vegita, you're going to take my dragon radar, and you're going to help Pan find the dragon balls so that she can revive Sno."  
Vegita muttered something under his breath.   
"DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma.  
"Fine," muttered Vegita.  
"Leave Sno here. It shouldn't take you two long to find the dragon balls," said Bulma to Pan.  
"Humph," muttered Vegita.  
Pan set the dead cat gently down on her bed.   
Bulma led them down to her lab. She opened a drawer and took out the dragon radar and handed it to Pan.  
  
Vegita and Pan searched for the dragon balls. In only a few hours, they had found all seven. Pan had done most of the work; Vegita guessed that Bulma had sent him along only as a punishment. Oh well. He didn't really care.   
Pan called forth the dragon.   
"What is your wish?" boomed Shenlong.  
"I whish for Sno, my cat, to be alive again," said Pan.  
"It is done. What is your second wish?"  
Vegita had forgotten about the second wish, and by the look on Pan's face she had too. She'd probably just wish for something stupid.   
Pan thought about what to wish for. She was still mad at Vegita, even though her cat was revived. She just didn't understand how anyone could be so cold. And so cruel as to kill an innocent little kitty. Suddenly Pan had an idea for the perfect punishment for Vegita.  
"I wish that Vegita was turned into a regular, weak little house cat, so he would know how my poor kitty feels!"  
"WHAT!!!!! PAN NO BAKA!! WHAT THE $%& ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!" screamed Vegita.  
"It will be done," said Shenlong.  
In a bright flash of light, Vegita suddenly disappeared. In his place, was a regular, weak, little black house cat. The cat hissed at Pan. Suddenly Pan realized that she had spoke too soon. How would she explain this to Bulma? To her parents? To everyone! Meanwhile, Shenlong had disappeared, and the dragon balls would not appear for another year. So Vegita was stuck like this for at least a year. But what was she supposed to do with him? She couldn't leave him here, and she couldn't take him home, and she definitely couldn't give him to Bulma. Maybe she could find someone else to take him in. But it had to be someone she knew really well, because she didn't want Vegita to suffer too much, because then when she wished him back to human, he'd be very, very pissed.   
"I got it!" said Pan. "I'll take you to Angie. She's been wanting to adopt a cat, and she's really nice. She's twenty-three and lives alone. She used to be my babysitter, when Trunks wasn't available."  
Vegita hissed again.   
Pan put her hands on her hips. "Or, you could stay here," she said. They were in the middle of a dense forest, which was where they'd found the last dragon ball. A cat would not survive long here.   
Vegita narrowed his eyes. He was really P.O.ed. How dare she! He was the prince of saiyans, and now because of this little girl he was now a mere feline.   
"You're going to have to let me carry you to her house," she said, moving to pick him up.   
As humiliated as he was, he knew that Pan would never speak of this to anyone, because she would suffer at least as much as he was. So he suffered himself to be picked up.   
"Now, you have to remember to be nice to Angie. If she gets rid of you, they'll be a very slim chance of your survival. And in case you're wondering how I'll explain this to everyone, I'll say you took off before we summoned Shenlong. Then later today, or maybe tomorrow, I'll put a note somewhere were Bulma will find it. It'll say that you've gone off to train and won't be back for at least a year."  
Vegita didn't really like that idea, but it was far better than the truth. He couldn't stand the thought of being in this body for a year, but it was the only way. Pan and Vegita both knew that Vegita could not kill her for this when he gets turned back into a saiyan. They both had to act as if Pan's story was the truth, as much as Vegita hated it.  



	2. Angie

Chapter 2- Angie  
  
Soon Vegita saw they were coming to a house. There weren't many other houses around, so there were less people to deal with.   
"That's Angie's house," said Pan. She landed in front of the door and knocked. In a moment a young woman opened the door.   
"Pan! What brings you here?" Then Angie noticed Vegita. "Oh, how cute!" she said.  
"Would you like to keep him? His name's Vegita. I found him, but my parents won't let me keep him. He's healthy and has all his shots," said Pan, knowing that if Angie took Vegita to get shots then he_would_kill her when he regained his true form.   
"Oh really? Thank you," said Angie taking Vegita out of Pan's arms. "Do you want to stay for awhile?" she asked Pan.  
"Sure," said Pan, stepping into the house.   
Angie put Vegita on the couch next to Pan. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" she asked.  
"No, I'm fine," said Pan. Angie walked into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of hearing, Pan said, "I'll visit if something big happens, so that I can keep you filled in."  
Vegita did not do anything, so she took it to mean that he agreed.   
"I'm really sorry about all this. Think you could forgive me?" asked Pan.  
Vegita put his ears back and hissed. There was no way in heaven or hell that he'd forgive her for this.  
"Okay, that's a no. Guess I don't blame you," muttered Pan.  
"Pan, were you talking to someone?" asked Angie, walking in.  
"Um, no," said Pan awkwardly. She noticed a bowl in Angie's hand. "What's that?" she asked.  
"Milk. I thought Vegita might be thirsty," replied Angie. She set the milk on the table.   
"Ah, maybe," said Pan. Vegita twitched his ears, annoyed. Pan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Vegita narrowed his eyes and drank the milk. He wanted nothing more that to kill Pan.  
"Well, I must be going," said Pan.  
"Alright. See you later!" said Angie. Pan left.   
Angie patted Vegita's head. "Such a sweet kitty," she said, and went into the kitchen to make dinner.  
Vegita sighed inwardly. This was going to be a looooong year.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Vegita: What is the meaning of turning me into a cat??  
Lina: You'll see...  
Vegita: Grrr.... *starts making a ki blast*  
Lina: Eep! I-I'll make it up to you I swear!   



	3. Pan's Plan

Sorry, Vegita fans, Veggie's not gonna be in this chapter much... sorry! But if you don't like the V/B pairing, then you may still like this chapter.... ^_~   
  
  
Chapter 3- Pan's Plan  
  
Pan flew back to the Capsule Corp. building.   
"Hey, Pan, you're back!" called Bra. She was holding Pan's cat in her arms.   
"Hi, Bra! Hi, Sno!" said Pan cheerily. She took Sno out of Bra's arms.   
"Where's Dad?" asked Bra.  
Pan pretended to look confused. "I don't know. He just flew off after I summoned Shenlong. I thought he came here?" she lied.  
Bulma stepped in from the next room. "No, he's not back yet," she said.  
"Hm. I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Pan, faking confidence. *Yeah, like in a year* she thought angrily. The anger was at herself.  
Bulma looked worried.  
  
That night, Pan snuck into the kitchen and placed a note on the table.  
  
Bulma stretched. She got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. Then she noticed the note on the table.  
  
"Bulma-  
I've gone to train the   
wilderness. I won't be   
back for at least a   
year.  
-Vegita"  
  
Bulma crumpled the note in her hand. "That jerk! How dare he go off and train like this! 'Won't be back for at least a year.' Hmph! If he thinks I'm going to wait around for him for an entire year, then he's wrong. I'll give him one week," said Bulma.  
  
A week later, Vegita still had not come back. Bulma picked up the phone and dialed a number that she still knew by heart, even though she hadn't used it in years.  
"Hello? Yamcha?" she said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*Ahem* Does.... anyone see were I'm going with this? 


	4. Jeff You Jerk!!

Hi everyone! Sorry about taking so long getting this chapter up.  
  
Chapter 4- Jeff you Jerk!!  
  
It had been about eleven months since Vegita had been turned into a cat. Pan had told him about how Bulma had left him. Frankly, he could care less. Angie's boyfriend, Jeff, came over a lot. Vegita didn't know why, but he hated Jeff almost as much as he hated Kakkarot. Jeff was over today. Him and Angie usually sat in the living room, and Vegita made a point to be anywere but the living room when Jeff was over. He was glad there was only one more month left of this.... hell hole.   
Suddenly, Vegita heard a something from the living room. Curious, he went to see what it was. He heard Angie crying. He wondered why.  
"Just go away, bitch," said Jeff.   
"B-but what did I do wrong?" sobbed Angie.  
"I'm just tired of you."  
'Geez what's his problem?' thought Vegita. 'Why wouldn't he want someone like Angie?' Vegita paused. How did that thought enter his mind? 'Well... she's okay... for a human....' he admitted to himself.   
Vegita watched as Jeff walked past him and towards the front door. Angie sat on the couch crying. Vegita hated to see her cry, even though this was the first time he had seen her cry.  
Jeff looked at Vegita. Vegita glared back. "What are you looking at?" asked Jeff.  
'An ugly jack hole.'  
Jeff walked over to Vegita. Vegita flattened his ears and hissed. Jeff laughed and kicked Vegita. Hard. So hard that Vegita found himself in the living room.   
"Oh my god!" screamed Angie running to pick up the injured Vegita.  
Jeff laughed again and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Angie ingored him. "Poor Vegita. Did he hurt you?" she said.  
'I'm fine,' thought Vegita bitterly, as he jumped out of Angie's arms. 'Damn that jack hole. I swear, when I regain my true form, I'll make him pay....'  
Angie walked into her room. She had known that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life with Jeff. He wasn't 'The One.' But... it would still take her awhile to get over him.   
  
Vegita couldn't help wondering if Angie was alright. 'What do I care?' he asked himself. He shook his feline head. 'Kami, I think I'm in love with her.... But she's human! What could I possibly see in a human!?!?' Vegita thought about that for awhile. 'She's a kind person,' he decided finally. 'I've been around humans too long,' he thought, shaking his head.   
Vegita looked down the hall toward Angie's room. 'Wonder if she's okay......... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check......'  
Vegita walked into Angie's room. He saw Angie laying on her bed, face down. 'Is she crying over that baka?' Vegita wondered. He jumped onto the bed. Angie turned around and saw him. Tears were streaked down her face. 'So she was crying over him....'  
"Hi," said Angie. She sniffed. Vegita nudged her arm. Angie sighed. "I could go for a guy like you... if you were human," she said.  
  
Vegita stayed with Angie for awhile longer. She had fallen asleep already. 'Oh, what the hell...' thought Vegita. He curled up by her side, and soon he, too, was asleep.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Lookie were I'm going with this.... 


	5. Oops....

Chapter 5- Oops...  
  
It was midnight. Pan snuck into the Capsule Corp. lab. Her uncle, Goten, had extra keys to the building. She'd taken those, and she had snuck in. She was all too aware of how long she'd be grounded if she got caught.   
Pan opened a drawer in the lab. She took out the dragon radar, and left Capsule Corp. as quickly as she could, without making any noise. When she was safely away, she turned on the dragon radar. Seven dots appeared on the screen. Yes, it seemed that the Dragon Balls had retured. She flew off to get the nearest one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan summoned Shenlong.   
"What is your wish?" boomed the might Shenlong.  
"I wish for Vegita to be to his true form!" said Pan.  
"It shall be done," said Shenlong. "What is your second wish?"  
Oops. Forgot about that.... again. Oh, well. Might as well be safe about this. "I wish that no matter what, my parents never find out about anything that happened in the last year that may get me in trouble!" said Pan, referring to her turning Vegita into a cat and her sneaking out late at night.  
"It shall be done. I bid you farewell." And with that, Shenlong was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angie woke up. She didn't open her eyes. Something felt... odd. She slowly opened her eyes.... and froze. Her entire body went rigid at the sight of the guy who was sleeping on the bed beside her, wearing nothing but boxer shorts! WHY THE FRIGGIN HELL WAS THERE A GUY IN HER BED????   
He opened his eyes. It was imposible for Angie to get any more tense, but she did so anyway.  
Vegita blinked. The first thing he noticed was that Angie was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. She second thing he noticed was... he was saiyan again, and with his tail, which might explain why Angie was staring at him. The third thing he noticed was that he didn't have on as much clothes as he'd like to.   
At the same time, he and Angie jumped off the bed. Now they were on opposite sides of the bed.   
"Okay, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my bed!?!" demaned Angie.   
Vegita sighed. "I'm Vegita," he said.  
"Vegita as in my cat Vegita??"  
"The same," muttered Vegita.  
Angie laughed. "Baka! Do you expect me to believe that?" she demanded.  
Vegita thought about that. "Not really. But it's true."  
"Prove it." Angie smirked and folded her arms across her chest.   
"Yesterday, Jeff dumped you. He called you a bitch, and you were crying. He kicked me, then walked out laughing. You came in here and started crying. A few minutes later I came in."  
Angie's jaw dropped. "My.....cat.....is a.....human....." she said, obviously, shocked.  
"Not really," said Vegita, twitching his tail.  
"Then....."  
"Saiyan."  
Angie had no idea what a saiyan was, but.... oh well. She couldn't believe what was happening. Vegita was... humaniod, and a damn hott one at that! To hell with Jeff! She could go for a guy like Vegita. Easily.  
"So.... why did you become a.... saiyan anyway?" asked Angie.  
"This is my true form. I became a cat for a year because of Pan. Have you heard of the dragon balls?" asked Vegita.  
"Yes, I think I remember hearing something about those," she said.  
"She found them and wished for me to become a cat. Apparantly, just now she wished that I was returned to my true form."  
"Sugoi. Who would've thought?" muttered Angie. Then she remembered something she had said before she went to sleep. The thing about her falling for a guy like Vegita.  
"You also said something along the lines of, 'I could go for a guy like you,'" said Vegita, as if he were reading her mind.  
"Uh... hehe... yeah, um, that.... well, I..." she muttered.  
Vegita half jumped, half flew over the bed. His face was only inches from Angie's. He kissed her on the mouth. When they finally separated, he asked her, "Is it still true?" he asked.  
"Yes," breathed Angie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilouge  
  
It had been two years since Angie and Vegita had gotten together. Pan... was a little more than shocked, as was everyone else. They, of course, had wanted to know how she and Vegita had met. Vegita merely replied that he had met her in the jungle wile training.  
Also, the couple had made a wish on the dragon. They had wished for Angie to be saiyan. So, of couse, Vegita and Angie were now bonded, and preparing for a new arrival none the less!  
And Jeff... Jeff *really* wished that he hadn't kicked Vegita-kitty... .  
  
THE END! 


End file.
